A typical bicycle wheel is coupled to a hub support of a bicycle frame by a bicycle hub assembly. A bicycle hub assembly includes a hub shell, a hollow hub axle, and a wheel securing axle. A wheel rim is supported by spokes on the hub shell. For example, the hub shell is rotationally supported by a bearing on the hollow hub axle. The wheel securing axle is inserted through the hollow hub axle. The wheel securing axle includes a head (basal portion) and a threaded distal portion that project from opposite ends of the hollow hub axle in the axial direction. The threaded distal portion of the wheel securing axle is engaged with a nut or a threaded through hole of the hub support. This couples the wheel securing axle to the bicycle frame. U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,894 to Kanehisa, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes one example of a conventional wheel securing axle.